The present disclosure relates to measuring computer processor performance, and more specifically, to instrumenting benchmark programs with microarchitecture instructions.
Measuring the performance of computer processors typically occur by way of one or more benchmark programs. The benchmark programs instruct the processor to perform a series of tasks that stress the capabilities of the processor. Because the benchmark program provides the same instructions to different processors, the performance of the differing processors may be compared. Typically, the performance of differing processors may be measured by measuring the time it takes to complete the benchmark program. The processors may also be measured by counting the number of processing cycles that a processor takes to complete the benchmark program.